Freed Sellzen (BIV)
Freed Sellzen is a former exorcist of the Church and creation at the Sigurd Institution before he was excommunicated due to his brutal behavior, killing Stray Devils, Vampires, and even fellow exorcists who got in his way with glee. He would later join the Grigori and Raynare's group at the abandoned Church in Kuoh, where Raynare would plot on stealing the [Twilight Healing] Sacred Gear from Asia Argento. He was identified as number Twelve in the Sigurd Institution before he was given his name. He is a minor antagonistic character in the fanfiction idea DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church. Appearance Freed has straight, shoulder-length, combed down white hair, with the bangs falling over his face down to his nose, with the side framing his face. With a pale complexion and red eyes, some consider him quite handsome - until he opens his mouth. He usually wears a black robe over a white clerical shirt with a golden cross around his neck and white pants and black shoes. He is known to dress rather plain, but that doesn't stop him from continuing to dress like your normal, everyday exorcist - though this could simply be his way of pointing out where he belongs. Personality Freed wasn't always a psychopath and battle maniac; he was actually a rather decent, if a bit of a bashful person. Timid before a group of people, this personality of his that caused him to be rather lacking was quickly stripped away. This bore fruit which showcased his incredible skill with a blade - however, that fruit withered away before long and brought about insanity due to the rash decisions of the Sigurd Institution's priests and scientists. Preferring violence over logic, Freed now speaks in a vulgar manner - which Lint picked up a bit due to her closeness towards him - and is quite a disturbing fellow to be around, with the only person he can claim as his friend to be Lint. He kills Devils and Vampires with the same regard he does so with fellow humans, especially so if they get in his way of killing one or the other. Though also a pervert, he gets off to strange and unusual things, such as when he's killing Devils. History Freed was the twelfth person created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, with the progenitor being that of Siegfried, all for the goal of creating a "true descendant of Sigurd" who can also utilize Gram. However, while they were successful in creating artificial humans, most did not possess the qualities necessary to wielding the strongest Demon Sword that once struck down Fafnir. By the age of thirteen, he became well known as a genius - however, shortly thereafter, all traces of sanity left him. Four years after going insane, Freed fought underneath Lint Sellzen's command in Romania against the Vampires, where he viciously fought with such cruelty that he earned the name of "White Demon" and was feared by allies and enemies alike for his terrifying power with the Demonic Sword of Destruction, Tyrfing. Because of his efforts and great skill during the war, several Bishops began to talk of awarding Freed with Excalibur Rapidly, however, due to several acts of atrocity coming to light, which involved him killing allies and other innocents that had gotten in his way, he was quickly denied the Holy Sword and excommunicated, forcing the Sellzen to turn to the Grigori. He joined them in hopes that he could kill every Devil in his own personal crusade, though it was one that wasn't filled with revenge, but out of a crazy tendency to kill and torture others. After joining, he ended up joining a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare, who began to plot on stealing a certain Sacred Gear from a young nun and was later reacquainted with one of his "brothers", Sigurd. With hatred in his eyes at seeing the artificial human, Freed began to plot; of pain, of torture, and certainly of death. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - Due to the intense training that Freed went through within the Sigurd Institution, Freed is able to fight against Stray Devils and Vampires and defeat them. During the Vampire War in Romania, Freed was noted to have killed with such aggression, that even the Vampires, who are normally prideful creatures that believe themselves above humanity, became afraid of the name he was given: "White Demon". His strength is also on par with Xenovia Quarta, who is the possessor of Excalibur Destruction and the next wielder of Durandal, however, she possesses better instincts and skill with the sword. High-Enhanced Speed - Due to the intense training that Freed had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, Freed is able to keep up against several Vampires and Stray Devils and defeat them. However, due to his cocky and arrogant demeanor, he usually ends up toying with his opponents with his high speed, which makes him compatible with Excalibur Rapidly. However, before he was rewarded the blade after the Vampire War ended, he was excommunicated after several acts of atrocity came to light. Enhanced Durability - Due to the training that Freed had undergone in the Sigurd Institution, though his body is as normal as a regular human, if a bit more durable, Freed is able to take powerful attacks and endure the resulting pain that follows with it. He was also trained in how to move his body in a certain way so as to minimalize the damage acquired. Enhanced Stamina - Freed's time spent in Romania fighting against Vampires proved that his stamina was above that of normal humans, as he was able to fight against them for hours on end, only getting tired after around two hours of constant fighting and moving. Master Swordsman - A top-class fighter in the art of the sword due to his rigorous training in the Sigurd Institution, Freed is classified among the best exorcists of the current generation. After joining the Grigori, he was able to polish his sword skills even further thanks to those of supernatural origin teaching him, putting his level even higher. Genius Combatant '''- Insane, or not, Freed is regarded as a genius fighter who can think through a fight with incredible clarity. His combat prowess is known as being top-class. '''Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder - Freed was born with the capability to wield Holy Swords, which is why he was among those on the list to inherit a fragment of Excalibur. Freed was one of two in the Sigurd Institution able to wield Holy Swords. Expert Marksman - Because of the intensive training Freed had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, he became an excellent shot. However, Freed lacks the patience to aim, which makes his accuracy score lower than the other artificial humans among the top five, however, he is also known to have the best aim when utilizing a gun when in close quarters with an opponent, as shown when he was surrounded by several Vampires and fought them back easily. Below-Average Magic Power - Freed simply lacks the amount of magic power one would normally possess due to an accident in his creation, but even with this, his skill over what he has is extraordinary. His control over his magic power is second-to-none within the Sigurd Institution. *'Crush': The first and most basic technique of Tyrfing that builds up energy through the manipulation of kinetic energy. Through swinging the blade, the amount of force put into it will be locked within the blade, slowly causing it to built-up magic power due to the motion. Through this, it begins to give up a soft "thrum" sound that picks up in volume as more energy is added into the blade. However, it can only take so much energy before it must be released - the amount depends on the user. *'Crash': The second technique of Tyrfing takes the stored up energy and released it on contact with another surface. Taking the magic power that had accumulated within the blade, Freed is able to release it all at once to great effect - this is why it is known as a weapon of destruction, because of the extreme amount of power that it can result in, that can even rival Gram's destructive capability in the right hands. *'Shatter': The third technique, and rather advanced utilization of Tyrfing's power, which slows the momentum of a "solid" making the kinetic energy it develops shrink and causing it to move at a slower pace. By touching the blade of Tyrfing with another blade, and this ability is utilized, the next swing of the opponent's sword will pass by slowly to the surprise of its own wielder. It will make its arc before the weapon can be moved normally, however, in the meantime, the wielder is stuck with the sword moving slowly on the path that it is set out on. Even letting go of the weapon is a painfully slow task. *'Destroy': The fourth technique of Tyrfing that releases all the stored up energy of the sword in an instant. This technique was developed as a counter to Dáinsleif. It can release in one of two ways: the first is to send out a torrent of wind forward from the tip of the blade, similar to that of a cyclone. The second is to send out a wave of wind forward, cutting through the ground and air, similar to that of a tornado. Equipment ' ' 'Tyrfing' Alternatively known as the "Demonic Howling Blade" or the "Demonic Sword of Destruction" is a Demon Sword in Norse mythology in the Tyrfing Cycle, though the name was also used to denote the Goths. It possesses the ability to trap and release kinetic energy, as well as to nearly cease it as well. It's a sword that is said to "howl" when being used, due to the sheer power that can radiate off this blade depending on the amount of kinetic force that is trapped within it. It gained its name due to this sound that is created when it traps energy within its blade. It is a long sword, with the blade as long as a full-grown male's arm with the hilt being as long as the wrist to the elbow, giving plenty of room. The crossguard is slanted upwards and goes off to the side with a red gem in the center of the golden guard, with the handle being wrapped in purple. The pommel ends in a point. The sheath is gold and purple. Freed is unable to utilize Tyrfing's ultimate technique. Trivia *Freed is one of the characters from canon whose history and the plot regarding his character has been changed a bit. *Freed detests Sigurd for looking down on him during their stay in the Sigurd Institution. **Likewise, Freed hates Siegfried because he was always arrogant towards Freed (or at least, that is how Freed saw him). *Tyrfing takes its appearance from Fire Emblem: Echoes, as the Falchion that Alm can wield. *"BIV" stands for "Black Ice Verse" if you are curious. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Canon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Grigori